For The Gods
by REDEADED
Summary: Two bands go on tour, both from different worlds but with the same passion for music! Care to join them on this trip? Music will be Metal/Death Metal/Powerhouse Metal. If it sucks don't review...
1. Children Of Odin

Author's Note: Listen to Destroyer of the Universe by Amon Amarth when the Soul starts the song.

* * *

The band had finish setting up and were prepared to see the crowds reaction. Soul and Black*Star on guitar, Kid on bass, and Patty on drums. Everyone had grown their hair longer along with Soul and Black*star growing beards.

"Hey Death City! READY FOR SOME METAL?" shouted Soul! A few people were pumped but it was still pretty silent so thus the song began.

**I rise up from muspelheim My fury is sublime The sword I bring burns violently With wild and lethal flames**

**I march against the asagods To bring the end of time I am pure and endless pain And Surtur is my name**

A few members of the crowd started to form a mosh pit and get into it.

**See me rise, the mighty Surt Destroyer of the universe Bringer of flames and endless hurt Scorcher of men and earth**

The chorus brought the rest of the people in the club to start head banging and throwing up devil horns everywhere!

**Swordless frej with horn in hand Rises to his final stand He doesn't stand a single chance I'll split his living corpse in half**

**And yet he stabbed me in the eye He drove the horn in deep The overwhelming, raging pain Is driving me insane**

**The waves of flames that I've unleashed will eat us all alive The rage that burns within my heart Is uncontrolled and wild And now everything shall die!**  
**Massive waves consume us all, the ocean is released Our dying world quakes underneath And sinks into the sea And now nothing will survive!**  
**Extinction waits for everyone For gods and men alike When all are gone of the old world A new one will arise**

**See me rise, the mighty Surt Destroyer of the universe Bringer of flames and endless hurt Scorcher of men and earth**

**See me die, the mighty Surt Destroyer of the universe Drowning in waves that floods the earth The beginning, of a new rebirth**

The crowd was cheering and shouting constantly at this display of power! The band could feel that this was going to be a good start for this years tour!

* * *

Well it's a start but I got a few ideas popping up here and there :)

-REDEADED


	2. DEADMAN

Author's Note: This time play World Painted Blood by SLAYER

* * *

The next band took the stage to play, this time with a guitar and singer who was... green? Beast Boy had a multi-colored Mohawk, Raven had her hair short, Nightwing wore a cap with his hair flowing out the back leaving Cyborg with a badass Kerry King beard.

"Yo Death City!" called out Beast Boy keeping the crowd alive! Nightwing plugged in his guitar tuning it as Raven held her bass to her chest helping Cyborg set up his drums. "You ready for more... METAL?" the crowd yelled in excitement!  
"Then get ready for some World...PAINTED...BLOOD!" with that said the band jumped on the command and began playing:

**Disease spreading death Entire population dies Dead before you're born Massive suicide Vicious game of fear It's all extermination now Poison in your veins Global genocide Slaughter governs law The apocalypse begins Pain becomes the norm Seeking homicide Beware the coming storm That starts illuminating fires God is laughing hard Man has gone insane**

The crowd was going wild! Girls starting professing their love to Beast Boy and dudes were yelling about how hot Raven was.

**World painted blood No sanctuary World painted blood No sanctuary**

**Tip the human scale Follow revelations plan It must come to pass Secret shadows lie Blue print haunting dreams In which manipulation wins Speak no hidden fears Religion neutralized Emerged from the dark Sadist mercenary ride Realm of this world Godless messengers Sickless, mindless hate Becoming evolution's cure Planets usher in alignment God has died**

**World painted blood No sanctuary World painted blood No sanctuary**

**God send death, watch it bleed, justified Manufactured lives born in hell Angels fall, wings on fire, crucified Terrorizing man, burn the world Reflecting eyes, sickle swings, wave of blood Suicidal mind from the start Endless pain, open wounds, slit the throat Radiation child seeks the throne**

**Strafing down demigods certain death Coming from the stars, lord of all Dark rift rise, flourish life, perish man We destroy ourselves, cease to live Children's blood feed the dead sea of flesh Catastrophic fall rest in hell Flaming corpse, screaming eyes, watch it die Walk among the dead, pick your grave**

Nightwing threw out a badass solo as Beast Boy followed up with one of his own and smiling at the ladies!

**Like a disease spreading death Erasing your existence (x4)**

**Satan's hand begins the end And frees the world forever Gomorrah's dream to live in sin Has reached its critical mass Man himself has become God And laughs at his destruction In which we trust a secret government Is now in total collapse**

**Disease spreading death Entire population dies Dead before you're born Massive suicide Vicious game of fear It's all extermination now Poison in your veins Global genocide Slaughter governs law The apocalypse begins Pain becomes the norm Seeking homicide Beware the coming storm That starts illuminating fires God is laughing hard Man has gone insane**

**World painted blood No sanctuary World painted blood No sanctuary**

**Signs of disease, rivers red, blood in ice, plague Signs of disease, rivers red, blood in ice, plague Signs of disease, rivers red, blood Welcoming our death**

The crowed cheered on and on as both bands took the stage and bowed.

* * *

"You guys kicked ass out there BB!" complimented Kid as he patted Beast Boy on the back handing him a drink. "Why Sprite Kid?" "It's symmetrical with Lemon and Lime!" they both laughed and continued to talk. Soul, Liz, Nightwing, & Starfire went to the back room to watch a movie since they were all a bit tired out from the show. Patty, Black*Star, Cyborg, & Raven had a few alcohol games to play before the sun came up! So the bus kept riding on and on as the night started young.

* * *

I've got some ideas popping yeah! Also Kerry King is a guitarist from SLAYER

-REDEADED


	3. Duel Bands

Author's Note: Today's song is She Wolf by MEGADETH and Mother Superior by Coheed & Cambria

* * *

"Alright people since this is the last song both bands will play!" shouted BB as Children of Odin came onstage and prepared their instruments! "You guys ready for a badass jam from one of our idols?" The crowd roared and screamed! "I FUCKING KNEW IT!"  
The bands stood in their respected places and got ready to jam as BB and Soul stepped up to the microphones:

**The mother of all that is evil Her lips are poisonous venom Wicked temptress knows how to please The priestess roars, "Get down on your knees"**

**The rite of the praying mantis Kiss the bones of the enchantress Spellbound searching through the night A howling man surrenders the fight, the fight**

Soul, Black*Star, Beast Boy, & Nightwing busted out head banging and ripping out some insane riffs!

**One look in her lusting eyes Savage fear in you will rise Teeth of terror sinking in The bite of the she-wolf (2x)**

**My desires of flesh obey me The lioness will enslave me Another heart beat than my own The sound of claws on cobblestone, I'm stoned**

Nightwing and Soul played the solo for this part.

**One look in her lusting eyes Savage fear in you will rise Teeth of terror sinking in The bite of the she-wolf (2x)**

**Beware what stalks you in the night Beware the she-wolf and her bite Her mystic lips tell only lies**

**Beware what stalks you in the night Beware the she-wolf and her bite Her hidden will to kill in disguise**

Beast Boy and Black*Star did the ending solos and as the song ended the crowd was yelling at the top of their lungs nearly blowing the roof off of the fucking building! "Thank you! We are Children of Odin, DEADMAN, and you are the audience GOODNIGHT!"

* * *

"Goodnight guys don't stay up to late!" called out Liz as she joined the others asleep in the hotel. Beast Boy and Kid were in the bus playing around on acoustic guitars. "Hey Beast Boy, do you know the song Mother Superior?" Beast Boy grinned and nodded.

"Feel like playing?" Beast Boy tuned his guitar and got prepared:

**Here, sleep, at the bottom of hell Your time has come to pick the road you'll walk in this tale Turned in as a coward you've learned Through sickness and health, there's only one Now go and bite your tongue**

**You'll just see the worst of me, with a hope they'll understand No, they know you're just a boy, so grow up and be a man**

**Little baby, kicking, you scream and whine Victims pay the price eventually The cost, let's see... your life**

**You've got nothing to prove Stay afraid young brother You've got nothing to prove**

**Your answer is in there, just stare down the barrel Your sincerest apologies, won't write you out of this one Tonight... you'll find the right In the pull of the trigger, now bye Oh young fools, don't cry... anymore**

**A fear sleeps, inside your stomach... it swims A torn boy alone in need of fix and the pinch that cures the itch For too long, this little baby has cried on For tomorrow we'll sing the words and song Of a time we're glad is long gone**

**You'll just see the worst of me, with a hope they'll understand No, they know you're just a boy, so grow up and be a man**

**Little baby, kicking, you scream and whine Victims pay the price eventually The cost, let's see... your life**

**You've got nothing to prove Stay afraid young brother You've got nothing to prove**

**Your answer is in there, just stare down the barrel Your sincerest apologies, won't write you out of this one Tonight... you'll find the right In the pull of the trigger, now bye Oh young fools, don't cry... anymore**

**Mother superior Come catch the rabbit he runs, my how've you grown?**  
**You're frightened of leaving this truly gone fishing amalgam Go fetch your gun**

**Your answer is in there, just stare down the barrel Your sincerest apologies, won't write you out of this one Tonight... you'll find the right In the pull of the trigger, now bye Oh young fools, don't cry... not anymore**

**Don't cry, boy, not anymore Don't cry, boy, not anymore Don't cry, boy.**  
**When you're sick to the stomach, just pull out the knife.**

**Don't cry boy, not anymore Don't cry boy, not anymore Don't cry,boy.**  
**When you're sick to the stomach, just pull out the knife.**

"You've got some nice pipes there Kid! You should sing more man!" Kid grinned: "I usually only sing for my special someone but maybe one day I will start a side project, interested?" Beat Boy side hugged as a sign of saying 'FUCK YES!'

* * *

I'm pretty sure you all know who Kid's special someone is but still haha!

-REDEADED


	4. Better

Author's Note: First song is Creeping Death by Metallica then Sudden Death by Megadeth

* * *

DEADMAN took the stage ready for their performance! "You guys ready?" Beast Boy tried shouting over the already roaring audience! "Fuck it let's get started!":

**Slaves Hebrews born to serve, to the pharaoh Heed To his every word, live in fear Faith Of the unknown one, the deliverer Wait Something must be done, four hundred years**

**So let it be written So let it be done I'm sent here by the chosen one So let it be written So let it be done To kill the first born pharaoh's son I'm creeping death**

So much hair from headbanging you could swear that it was nothing but a room full of windmills!

**Now Let my people go, Land of Goshen Go I will be with thee, bush of fire Blood Running red and strong down the Nile Plague Darkness three days long, hail to fire**

**So let it be written So let it be done I'm sent here by the chosen one So let it be written So let it be done To kill the first born pharaoh's son I'm creeping death**

Beast Boy had been practicing when you heard him bust out this massive solo and just fucking flow with it! The smooth sliding behind it just melts your mind.

**Die by my hand I creep across the land Killing first-born man Die by my hand I creep across the land Killing first-born man**

**I Rule the midnight air, the destroyer Born I shall soon be there, deadly mass I Creep the steps and floor, final darkness Blood Lamb blood painted door, I shall pass**

**So let it be written So let it be done I'm sent here by the chosen one So let it be written So let it be done To kill the first born pharaoh's son I'm creeping death**

Cheers came from every direction of the arena and DEADMAN just bask'd in it, knowing they earned it and were ready to return the power! As they made they're way offstage Cyborg remembered his bet with Soul:

"Yo BB, you don't think they'll kick more ass then we did do you?" BB chuckled and motioned for Cy to keep moving. Cyborg turned around as he walked away just to see what was going on.

X X X

"That was pretty good huh?" commented Soul as they prepared they're instruments. "But I don't think they understand the term, SUDDEN! DEATH!" he shouted and they blasted into and intro of solos as Cyborg's jaw started to drop:

"We might be fucked..." he walked away fast as the solos ended and the song started:

**His wicked Highness born from disaster To dominate and to kill A glistening murder machine False majesty standing perfectly still A blitzkrieg raining down evil On a mountain of black ice Like a good old fashioned beating within Inches of your life**

Soul growled lowly into the mic as he and Black*Star stood side by side playing the next verse.

**While alone and left abandoned With the sentence you've been handed All your angels will ignore you As your life flashes before you Even still you keep on fighting Through the thunder and the lightning And now Heaven sends its love Your sudden death from above**

**Once frozen like a prisoner depraved Perched high atop the lithosphere Set free from beneath the depths of hell Bequeathing anything but despair The beast is genetically programmed Time to destroy, time to go berserk To see the end of all wars To see the end of the Earth**

Black*Star took a knee as he blasted the solo into the audience's ears!

**Stopping at nothing, punch drunk From the blood that he's tasted Tearing your soul apart Not one bit of your pain will be wasted Now death descends upon you Like a bloody white dove Bringing your retribution Your sudden death from above**

Soul took this solo and gave it a harder kick then it already had.

**While alone and left abandoned With the sentence you've been handed All your angels will ignore you As your life flashes before you Even still you keep on fighting Through the thunder and the lightning And now Heaven sends its love Your sudden death from above**

The audience went fucking insane as the song finished! Cyborg sighed and already had his cash out:

"Fucking shit dude, there goes my last 50!" Soul snatched it from his hand and replaced it with a beer!

X X X

"Dude just go tell her how you feel!" egged on Kid, he knew Beast Boy had it bad for Raven but he had no courage! So Kid finally got the strength and tossed him into the seat next to Raven's! Beast Boy shaking nervously let out:

"Hey Rae! I-I-I-I just wanted you to know that I ummm... Well sorta..." He looked closer at her to see her lightly snoring causing him to chuckle to himself:

"I love watching you sleep is all, night Rae." he kissed her head and put a cover over her. He glared at Kid who merely rolled his eyes and gave him a thumbs up. "He's not that big of a pussy huh?" questioned Patty which made Black*Star bust into a fit of laughter! Nightwing nudged Beast Boy laughing as well trying to help lighten him up. "And you Kid? Who's your special someone?" asked BB only to have a finger in his face!

"She's calling me right now!" Kid walked outside of the bus smirking as he answered his ringing phone: "Hey hunny! I missed you!" he said laughing as he knew the other's were watching. "It's her right?" questioned Patty to Soul who only grinned and nodded.  
BB raised an eyebrow but just looked at Kid who seemed to be having the time of his life. "Man do I envy you, ya asshole! HAHAHA!" Beast Boy went to fall asleep next to Raven.

"I saw you guys on t.v. so no problem!" Kid's lover replied, they talked for an hour until she started to get tired.

"Go to bed babe, i'll talk to you in the morning ok?" she agreed and they shared their 'I Love You' moment before hanging up. Kid looked at the background of his phone of him and a beautiful green eyed girl kissing him gently on the lips.  
He chuckled at this and whispered to himself before going to bed:

"I love you Maka..."

X X X

Story's not that bad is it?

-REDEADED


	5. A Little Surprise

Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to a friend whose user name is **NoraTheKid** Today's song is A Little Piece Of Heaven by Avenge Sevenfold, I hope you all and Nora enjoy this chapter :) -Ed

* * *

"Rae, I umm... Just wanted you to know that I uhhh..." Raven put a finger to Beast Boy's lips and slowly grinned:

"Just shut up and fuck me." his eyes grew huge as the love of his life pulled him into a loving kiss. As Beast Boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head Raven pulled him into the bedroom of the tour bus and began their night of passion...

Meanwhile on stage, Children Of Odin had a surprise for their fans. "Ok guys listen up! Our pal over here named Kid is going for the first time in our history to sing a fucking song!" cheers came from everywhere as Kid waved his hand.  
"But not by himself, he's going to sing with his future wife!" Kid looked at Soul with confused eyes and turned around to see Maka appear and tightly hug him!

"M-M-Maka?" she smiled and gave him a loving kiss. "Shall we give them a show hun?" Kid slowly smiled and kissed his girlfriend back.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Beast Boy sat upright breathing heavily, Raven held him from behind sliding her breasts against him causing a certain reaction down below. "Seems like your ready for round two" she giggled out as she kissed the back of his neck lovingly.  
BB was happy, he finally had the girl and they finally banged! Turning around and kissing the love of his life over and over again could never please anyone more then it did Beast Boy.

* * *

The intro started and the band got ready, Black*Star and Soul decided to sing back up vocals this time for Kid's parts and let Maka do her parts.

**Before the story begins, is it such a sin,**  
**for me to take what's mine, until the end of time We were more than friends, before the story ends,**  
**And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design**

**Our love had been so strong for far too long,**  
**I was weak with fear that something would go wrong,**  
**before the possibilities came true,**  
**I took all possibility from you Almost laughed myself to tears,(hahaha)**  
**conjuring her deepest fears (come here you fucking bitch)**

Kid stepped on a pedal and had fake blood rain on his as he put on an evil murderious grin:

**Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,**  
**I can't believe it,**  
**Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,**  
**Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it**

**She was never this good in bed even when she was sleepin'**  
**now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fucking deep in it goes on and on and on,**  
**I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,**  
**with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever**

**Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs and I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye and a word to the wise when the fire dies you think it's over but it's just begun baby don't cry**

He turned and faced Maka as he cupped her face in his hands:

**You had my heart, at least for the most part cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart let's make a new start cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah but baby don't cry**

**Now possibilities I'd never considered,**  
**are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,**  
**Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,**  
**to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved**

**Smiling right from ear to ear Almost laughed herself to tears**

Maka had the same blood poured on her and grinned at Kid:

**Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times I can't believe it Ripped his heart out right before his eyes Eyes over easy Eat it eat it eat it**

**Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave**

**I gotta make up for what I've done Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven while you burned in hell, no peace forever**

**Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs and I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye and a word to the wise when the fire dies you think it's over but it's just begun but baby don't cry**

**You had my heart, at least for the most part Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart Let s make a new start Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah But baby don't cry**

They were next to each other and they both smiled evily at the audience drenched in blood:

**I will suffer for so long (What will you do, not long enough)**  
**To make it up to you (I pray to God that you do)**  
**I'll do whatever you want me to do (Well then I ll grant you a chance)**  
**And if it's not enough (If it s not enough, If it s not enough)**  
**If it's not enough (Not enough)**  
**Try again (Try again)**  
**And again (And again)**  
**Over and over again (Over and over again)**  
**We re coming back, coming back We ll live forever, live forever Let s have a wedding, have a wedding Let s start the killing, start the killing**

**Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?**  
**(Yes, I do.)**  
**Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?**  
**(I do.)**  
**I now pronounce you...**

**Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs and I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye And a word to the wise when the fire dies you think it's over but it's just begun but baby don't cry**

**You had my heart, at least for the most part Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart Let s make a new start Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah But baby don't cry**

The lights dimmed dark red and the audience cheered loudly as they shouted how badass Kid and Maka were together! They all held hands and bowed to the cheering audience.

X X X

After the show they all went to an IHOP with the other members of DEADMAN and roadcrew. "I think they've at least fucked ten times by now" sighed out Cyborg as he was wanting to play his games on the bed. "Relax Cy, next show is our home town so you can see all your old hunnys again haha!" commented Nightwing as he nuzzeled against Starfire making her giggle. Kid spent the time at IHOP eating hashbrowns with Maka. "Future wife huh?" she asked feeding him more food. He chuckled and kissed her.  
"I would love to get married to you, but would you come tour with us?" he asked a little worried. She layed against his chest and replied:

"As long as you give me a baby."

* * *

Tell me this wasn't fucking awesome, I FUCKING DARE YOU! Just kidding but yet again I hope you all enjoyed this!

-REDEADED


	6. Bra

Author's Note: Today's song is Meaning Of Life by Disturbed

* * *

Kid pulled Beast Boy aside and spoke with him: "Hey, do something for the ladies. I think they want more from you in a dirty way you get me?" Beast Boy chuckled and nodded. "I've got something up my sleeve Kid, no worries!"

* * *

Beast Boy stepped up to the microphone and spoke in a deep tone of voice with a dark grin. "Hello guys, you ready to get psycho?" the intro started blasting right away, it was decided that Cyborg would do the backing vocals cause he was the best screamer.

The lights went into strobe mode:

**Get psycho,**  
**I wanna get psycho,**  
**Get psycho,**  
**I wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna**

The lights turned into dark blue and lit up the whole room!

**I wanna get psycho,**  
**Run you little bitch,**  
**I want your power flowing, juicy glowing, red hot, meaning of life.**  
**It's not enough to have a little taste,**  
**I want the whole damn thing now,**  
**Can you take it?**

**Need to get psycho,**  
**Wanna hear you say it,**  
**Say you want it, need it, Don't wanna wait until we finish the show.**  
**It's not enough, you hunger for more,**  
**You're one twisted little fuck,**  
**And now you wanna get psycho with me.**

Next was Cy's turn to sing:

**Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.**  
**Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.**  
**Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.**  
**Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.**

Back to BB's jamming to see the ladies flashing him and going crazy!:

**And get psycho,**  
**I wanna get psycho,**  
**Get psycho,**  
**I wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna**

**I wanna get psycho,**  
**Scratch my itch Give me your power flowing, juicy glowing, red hot, meaning of life,**  
**It's not enough to have a little piece, I want the whole damn thing, now,**  
**Can you take it?**

**Need to get psycho,**  
**Wanna hear you scream, tell me to,**  
**Take you, scare you, FUCK you, after we finish the show,**  
**It's not enough, you listening whore?**  
**Your one twisted little fuck and now,**  
**You wanna get psycho with me.**

**Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in,**  
**Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in,**  
**Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.**

Everything went black for a second then the lights shot up blood red!:

**I can feel the blood, flowing through my veins,**  
**Spilling on my soul, and now the hunger's getting bigger,**  
**Come a little closer now, Pretentious whore and pull my trigger,**  
**Free the violence that is building in me,**  
**I say now end of the ride, murder suicide, Is how I've been feeln' lately.**

**Come a little closer now pretentious whore Im reelin' with a feeln' that I can't ignore,**  
**Come a little closer now pretentious whore Im reelin' with a feeln' that I can't ignore,**  
**Come a little closer now pretentious whore Im reelin' with a feeln' that I can't ignore,**  
**Need to get psycho, is not a question to me.**

Black again, then red strobe!:

**Get, get, get, get, get psycho,**  
**Get, get, get, I wanna get psycho.**  
**Get, get, get, get, get psycho,**  
**Get, get, get, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna ...**  
**Get psycho,**  
**Get, get, get, I wanna get psycho.**  
**Get, get, get, get, get psycho,**  
**Get, get, get, I wanna get psycho.**  
**Wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna ...**

The crowd was wild! Mainly you could hear the women and some even threw a few bra's on BB's face causing them all to laugh.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up the next morning with Raven in his arms, she was putting on a pink bra which shocked him!

"Pink?" she scoffed and turned: "Hey I forgot to wash and those ladies gave you free bra's so good for me no?" he smirked and kissed her.

* * *

Short chapter I know but i'm thinking of deleting this and writing another story for Soul Eater.


	7. NonSingers

Author's Note: Don't you dare fucking tell me that Black*Star wouldn't sing I'm With Stupid by Static-X cause he's about to! Nightwing will do Burn The Earth by DETHKLOK!

* * *

"Hey guys! Tonight both bands are gonna have the non-singers sing something that fit's they're personality!" Soul said as the crowd cheered on for Black*Star! "Seems Black*Star has choosen some evil disco!" with that said Black*Star screamed into the microphone:

**He's a loser she said**

The Lights just did they're own thing and went fucking crazy as Black*Star went on his rampage!:

**Shovel lady: Blood red my shovel Shovel lady: Blood red my shovel Shovel lady: Blood red my shovel**

Black*Star's face for the rest of the show just went full demon mode!:

**Great pains I've gone to gang slang I've gone to lame brain Looking for gold I I have become someone else Outside stepping to inside Stepping to my side Stepping I wade through shit**

**He's a loser He's a loser, she said He's a loser He's a loser, she said**

**Shovel lady: And I beat him in the skull and took him down Shovel lady: And I beat him in the skull and took him down Shovel lady: And then I grabbed his throat and then I hog-tied him**

**I am mine, I am mine I am mine, I am mine I am mine, I I can't become someone else**

**jumped up, rip out a chainsaw rip you from neck down rip you from head to toe, ooo**

**He's a loser He's a loser, she said He's a loser He's a loser, she said**

**Shovel lady: Blood red my shovel Man: Stupid Shovel lady: Blood red my shovel Man: Stupid Shovel lady: Blood red my shovel Man:"Stupid"**  
**Other Girl: Yeah, it was"**

**Great pains I've gone to gang slang I've gone to lame brain Looking for gold I I have become someone else Outside stepping to inside Stepping to my side Stepping I wade through shit**

**He's a loser He's a loser He's a loser He's a loser she said He's a loser He's a loser she said She said She said She said She said Shovel girl: Yeah, it was very stupid**

Black*Star killed it! "Didn't know he had it in him did ya folks?" the band left the stage as women screamed they're love for B.S.

* * *

"As they said ladies and gentlemen, we will have our non-singers sing so tonight enjoy NIGHTWING!" They played instantly

**Putrid beast Mutant with a bloody fist Puking acid in the night**

**You're diseased Medical experiments Took away your human life**

**For a fee Just a student with no money Grabbed a flyer Paid the price**

**Sharp injection Brain inspection Pulsing anger Mutant rancor**

**Splattered blood Doctor laying on the floor Larynx bleeding in your hand**

**Bloody teeth First of many you'll be killing Make your way into the street**

**Finally The gasoline and dynamite Will light the sky For the night**

**Sharp injection Brain inspection Pulsing anger Mutant rancor**

**There's nothing to save You're my slave Burn the Earth For minimum wage**

**Burn (x6)**

**Pour the gas Light the match Burn (x8)**

**Deth filled streets Killed with tusks Once held life Now lie husks**

**Burn (x4)**

**Burn it away get fucking paid (x2)**

**Incinerate organic hate (x2)**

**Dump all the waste poison this place (x2)**

**Burn it away get fucking paid (x2)**

**NOW**

**Sharp injection Brain inspection Pulsing anger Mutant rancor**

**There's nothing to save You're my slave Burn the Earth For minimum wage (x2)**

Raven high-fived Nightwing: "Didn't think you had the balls bird-boy. He merely grinned before leaving.

* * *

"Honestly that was a fucking awesome idea!" commented Kid to Cyborg who gave a thumbs up and went back to kicking BB's ass at the video game. "Maybe Patty should sing Nemesis?" asked Soul, Patty just agreed by smiling evily.

* * *

Story is almost over sorry that it's so fucking horrible.

-REDEADED


	8. DIE

Author's Note: This may be the end of the story but... What about their secret shows eh? Maybe another has to come as well with this one's ending?  
Song is** Die, Die My Darling** by **The Misfits** but this is **THE BIG 4 version!**

* * *

Two stages, facing each other.

Two bands, facing each other.

Two bands, playing one song.

Are you ready for this amazingness?

**Ah Yeah**

**Die, die, die my darling Don't utter a single word Die, die, die my darling Just shut your pretty eyes I'll be seeing you again Yeah, I'll be seeing you, in hell**

**So don't cry to me oh baby Your future's in an oblong box Don't cry to me oh baby You should have seen it a-coming on Don't cry to me oh baby Had to know it was in your card Don't cry to me oh baby Dead-end soul for a dead-end girl Don't cry to me oh baby And now your life drains on that floor Don't cry to me oh baby**

**Die, die, die my darling Don't utter a single word Die, die, die my darling Just shut your pretty mouth I'll be seeing you again, yeah-yeah I'll be seeing you, in hell**

**Don't cry to me oh baby Your future's in an oblong box Don't cry to me oh baby You should have seen it a-coming on Don't cry to me oh baby Had to know it was in your card Don't cry to me oh baby Dead-end soul for a dead-end girl Don't cry to me oh baby And now your life drains on the floor Don't cry to me oh baby**

**Die, die, die my darling Don't utter a single word Die, die, die my darling Shut your pretty mouth I'll be seeing you again I'll be seeing you, in hell Die-die-die Die-die-die Die-die-die**

**just Die ah..**

The crowd gave their final cheers as both bands finally went home from this insane tour! Who knew what they were in for next eh?

* * *

"TO OUR NEW SIDE BAND!" shouted BB as they all clinked their glasses together. "Side project huh? Why not cut me in Kid?" questioned Soul. Kid pretended not to hear him and downed two glasses of champagen.

"Hey why don't you have a double wedding?" asked Cyborg, everyone's eyes shot open and they turned to Beast Boy and Raven who only rolled their eyes then pointed to Kid and Maka.

"Only if they feel it otherwise no." replied Raven. Everyone then looked at Kid & Maka for an answer. Maka replied: "LET'S DO IT!"

**THE END**

* * *

Well I might make a secret shows story but it depends on my reviews!

-REDEADED


End file.
